1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates especially to a signal receiver and a method of reception that has very low sensitivity or is even insensitive to fading (namely the absence of signal transmission).
It also relates to all demodulators that tend to get desynchronized when fading occurs on the radio channel especially in the high frequency (HF) domain.
It can also be applied in all data transmission devices that use synchronization and are liable to lose information, especially in the field of radio communications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Demodulators, especially in the HF domain, generally use synchronization bits to decode messages. These synchronization bits correspond to the generation of a clock signal from the received data signal. When there is fading in the radio channel (namely the absence of transmission during a message), the demodulator gets desynchronized. This causes a shift in the bits received, leading to an irremediable loss of the data received after fading.
To overcome this drawback, the techniques commonly used in the prior art consist, for example, of the total or partial re-transmission of the lost messages, or again of the transmission of the same message on several radio channels in order to increase the probability of good data reception.